Sledgehammer
II }} The sledgehammer (also known as the hammer or giant hammer) is a recurring weapon in the Dragon Quest franchise. This heavy mid-level weapon is usually reserved for warriors and other physically powerful characters. Characteristics The sledgehammer has had a few different designs over the years. Its original design is a maul with a large, rectangular head with five sharp spikes and a handle long enough for the hammer to be wielded in two hands. The handle has a grip at the base and a blue and bronze section near the top attached to the head. When the hammer reappeared in Dragon Quest VII, the sledgehammer was now short enough to be wielded with one hand, had a brown leather grip on its handle, and had more spikes on the head and the handle. In Dragon Quest VIII, the hammer's design had changed completely. Once again, the sledgehammer could be wielded in one hand. The head has an unusual bell-like shape and has many spikes decorating it. The handle has a blue grip and gold edges decorate the head and the edges of the hammer's grip. Both Dragon Quest IX and X returned to the design featured in the seventh game. Appearances Dragon Quest II The hammer has an attack bonus of +40. It can only be equipped by the Hero. It can be purchased in Dirkandor, Tantegel, and Beran for 4,000 gold and sold for 3,000 gold. Dragon Quest III The hammer has an attack bonus of +55. It can only be equipped by Warriors and can be purchased in Lanson for 6,500 gold. * In the NES version, the hammer can also be purchased in Tedanki, Muor, and Kol. Dragon Quest V The sledgehammer has an attack bonus of +30. Sold in Lodestar Harbour, Zoomingale, Stockenbarrel, and Gotha for 1,800 gold. Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII The hammer has an attack bonus of +31 and an appearance bonus of +6. It can only be equipped by Kiefer and Aishe. It can be purchased in Pilgrim's Perdition and El Ciclo in the past and present for 2,100 gold, and sold for 1,050 gold. Dragon Quest VIII The sledgehammer has an attack bonus of +33 and can be equipped by Yangus, as well as Morrie in the 3DS version. It can be purchased in Simpleton for 1,700 gold. Recipe: Giant mallet + Iron helmet + Iron helmet Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Builders The sledgehammer increases the Builder's attack by +29, and is created by mixing two iron ingots at either a forge or furnace. Gallery DQVDS - Sledgehammer.png|Artwork from V to VII. DQVIII - Sledgehammer.png|Artwork from VIII. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII hammers Category:Dragon Quest IX hammers Category:Dragon Quest X hammers Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light hammers Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars hammers Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 hammers